


Sleeve Garters

by Zeke Black (istia)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Clothing Kink, M/M, Mag7 Bingo Challenge, Old West, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 20:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/Zeke%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris learns to appreciate the unappreciated. A fill for my Mag7 Bingo square "Sleeve garters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeve Garters

Chris has no use for sleeve garters; the regular-sized shirt from Potter's fits fine and he doesn't fancy the bulk under his jacket.

Which isn't to say he doesn't enjoy peeling them down Ezra's arms, pulling the ruffled silk slowly over the crisp white linen till it plops off Ezra's hand into his own. His nose twitches with Ezra's scent as he tosses each away.

And while they feel stupid decorating his bare arms, he learns appreciation of the prissy things in Ezra's smoldering eyes and gold tooth glinting in the lamplight as he looms over Chris with feral intensity.


End file.
